Fragmento de memoria
by heira
Summary: Este es un cuento original, no está basado en nada, pero no encontré la categoría correcta para publicarlo.


Fragmento de memoria

Estabas parado en la esquina, dónde todos los días esperabas el autobús que te llevaría casa. Tomabas la mano de tú niñera, Sasha, supongo que ya no la recuerdas, tenías apenas tres años. Ya sabes, de esas veces que por más que intentas recordar, simplemente no puedes. Como siempre ella fue por ti al preescolar, mirabas atento el pasar de los autos, tan cercanos a la acera. Eras un niño curioso, o al menos esa impresión me diste. Vestías el uniforme de aquella escuela que no recuerdas, pero que llegaste a ver en algunas fotos que tiene tu mamá en ese álbum vergonzoso que no te gusta que muestre.

Sasha miraba su reloj, tenía que entregarte pronto en casa, su vida de estudiante y niñera no era nada fácil. Tú eras tranquilo y no hacías alboroto porque el autobús estuviera tardando. Y ahí estabas, mirando los autos pasar a gran velocidad. De vez en cuando la calle se vaciaba de vehículos y la gente cruzaba, unos para esperar su autobús, otros al lado contrario para continuar su camino interrumpido por aquella avenida. Era una tarde típica alrededor de las 2:00 PM, nada fuera de la rutina aburrida.

No supiste como pasó, creo que eso nadie lo supo, mucho menos yo. No viste de donde salió, aquella chica distraída, ni tampoco de donde salió aquel autobús. Sólo alcanzaste a escuchar su grito aterrado, el grito de una persona a punto de morir, nunca volviste a escuchar algo parecido; miraste su rostro desfigurándose de terror al sentir el autobús sobre ella, el que precisamente estabas esperando, la viste cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos esperando su destino con miedo y poca resignación. Lo que en realidad fueron segundos, dentro de ti se convirtieron en horas.

Todo parecía cámara lenta, como en los programas de televisión. La chica lentamente fue golpeada por el frente del enorme camión en la cabeza, luego "devorada" por el resto. Escuchaste un quejido más, y después silencio, la muchacha era tragada por la enorme masa metálica, y después masticada por las ruedas. La viste pasar por debajo, como si se tratase de un pedazo más del asfalto. Sasha intentó cubrir tu rostro, demasiado tarde, habías visto el horror de la muerte.

Estaba tan cerca de ti a escasos dos metros. Escuchaste sonidos extraños, que nunca antes habías escuchado, tiempo después lo describiste como gelatina, combinado con el crujido de una bolsa de papas fritas, cuando partes varas de madera a la mitad y el escurrimiento de toda clase de líquidos viscosos. Ya no veías lo que pasaba, pero podías horrorizarte simplemente con los sonidos, sentiste un líquido caliente que salpicaba una de tus manos, Sasha te echó hacía atrás. Escuchaste al autobús detener la marcha abruptamente, después llantos de niños, llantos de mujeres, el sonido de alguien vomitando cerca de tí, al chofer gritando cosas incomprensibles, la sirena de una patrulla.

Tú aún no podías ver nada, Sasha te acercó hacía ella, lloraba también, te abrazó bien fuerte y te acarició el cabello. Lágrimas escurrieron por tus ojos, pero no querías gritar, estabas confundido, era poco comprensible lo que pasaba, apenas tenías tres años. Escuchaste la voz de alguien ordenándoles a todos que permanecieran ahí hasta que toda la policía llegara. La niñera finalmente te descubrió el rostro para acercarse a protestar. Otros niños de tu edad lloraban y gritaban sin control, los pasajeros habían desalojado el autobús y se unían a un puñado de gente que protestaba enojada en la calle. Incluso las personas en los carros de atrás se bajaron para protestar, el chofer estaba dentro de la patrulla y lloraba como un miserable. Nadie prestaba atención ya, al montículo de carne, huesos y entrañas que yacía bajo la llanta delantera del autobús, era tan grotesco.

Nadie, excepto tú. La miraste… Me miraste fijamente, me miraste en mi decadencia, en mi miseria, pudiste ver la bazofia en la que me había convertido, viste mis restos con detenimiento. Mi cabeza aplastada, con la masa encefálica desparramada como un huevo estrellado, mis ojos que habían salido de mis cuencas, solo colgaban de nervios y se juntaban con esa masa revuelta con sangre, pudiste apreciar dientes incrustados en lo que parecía ser piel, mis cabellos bajo todo aquello… mis hermosos cabellos castaños que ahora parecían cabellos de elote, tirados en un batidillo, en una sopa asquerosa hecha sobre el asfalto.

Viste huesos sin forma, lo que parecía ser una mano con un anillo barato en el dedo índice y pulseras de tela cubiertas por revoltijo de entrañas. Observaste detenidamente mis vísceras, esparcidas sobre lo que anteriormente era un cuerpo humano, mi cuerpo, aquel que tenía vida tan solo unos minutos atrás. El fluido extraño que escurría de ahí abajo, se propagaba hasta casi llegar a la acera, en un delgado hilo apenas perceptible, como las fugas de agua cuando son débiles. Miraste tu mano y comprobaste que el líquido caliente que te salpicó, era ese.

Te asqueaste de mi inmundicia, de mi desgracia y me enojé. No estabas llorando ni gritando por mí, acababa de morir frente a tus ojos, me merecía algo mejor que tu morbosidad ¿no crees? Eras solo un infante, pero me llené de rabia. Justo unos instantes antes de morir te había mirado, me pareciste tierno, pensaba en tener un hijo así cuando creciera y entonces ocurrió, mi vida se cortó al instante. Sólo pude gritar e intentar cubrirme, el terror de ver la muerte acercándose me congeló, no me pude mover más. Así fue como quedé hecha papilla en el asfalto, como un insecto aplastado por un zapato enorme. Tú fuiste la causa, maldito infeliz. Jure atormentarte hasta que encontraras tu propia perdición.

Después de mirarme unos segundos, comencé a levantarme. Estaba rota, me faltaban pedazos, descarnada del cráneo completamente, dejé los dientes tirados en el asfalto. Mis vísceras escurrían líquidos de colores inimaginables a cada segundo que me arrastraba hacía a ti. Me acerqué lentamente y apretaste los ojos. Viste oscuridad, negro. Escuchabas los sonidos a tu alrededor distorsionados por el terror. Duraste un tiempo así, hasta que te convenciste que nada pasaba, los abriste. Viste mi cráneo destrozado a menos de un centímetro de tu rostro, mis ojos colgaban de pequeños nervios a los lados, mi mandíbula desdentada parecía esbozar una macabra sonrisa. Gritaste.

Estuviste en cuatro hospitales psiquiátricos ¿No lo recuerdas? Me veías siempre detrás de ti. Aparecía tras tu reflejo en los espejos, los estanques o los charcos de agua en la calle; solía esconderme a los pies de tu cama mientras dormías o descansabas.

Si te quedabas profundamente dormido y despertabas de la nada en medio de la oscuridad, podías distinguir mi rostro desfigurado frente al tuyo, siempre junto al olor nauseabundo de mis vísceras reventadas como ese día. Si tomabas una ducha o ibas al baño, yo estaba ahí, junto a la puerta esperándote, si mirabas televisión y se te ocurría voltear hacia atrás, ahí estaba yo, la masa que no parecía humanidad. Ni siquiera la presencia de otras personas me hacía desaparecer, estabas condenado maldito infeliz, yo te maldije y prometí atormentarte hasta que también encontraras una muerte horrenda. Tus padres te consolaban, pero Sasha no volvió a ser la misma. Dicen que tiempo después decidió seguirme, pero hasta ahora no pareces recordar nada ¿Verdad?

¿Crees que este texto está aquí al azar? ¿Piensas que lo escribió algún loco con el afán de dar miedo? Parece que no puedes recordar nada, la hipnosis y esas mugrosas medicinas que tu madre esconde en la comida, son más potentes de lo que pensé. No quiero que estés tranquilo, odio verte así. Me asquea ver que sonríes, que vas a la escuela, que lo has olvidado todo, que ahora lees esto pensando que no va dirigido hacía a ti, pero ¿Sabes qué? Has comenzado a recordar. Vamos voltea hacía atrás.


End file.
